


Отлучение

by Diran



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: Бой на Мустафаре мог кончиться иначе. Только возвращение никогда не бывает простым.Написано на ЗФБ-2019





	Отлучение

**Author's Note:**

> Не было детей Падме, приказа 66 и бойни юнлингов. Остальное все было и сложилось каноничным образом до самого Мустафара

_Говорят, из глубин нашей милой души_

_Вырывается крик, если ты ещё жив._

_© Кукрыниксы_

От жара горело лицо, и рукоять меча раскалялась в ладони так, словно Оби-Ван держал его за само лезвие. Но внутри все сковало ледяным холодом. Он вскинул меч, отражая удар и встречаясь глазами с Энакином. Сердце сново дрогнуло, под кожей побежал инеистый озноб.

— Энакин!

— Его больше нет. Меня зовут Дарт Вейдер.

Оби-Ван отступал, отражая удар за ударом.

— Тот, кто тебя так нарек, ничего не знает о тебе!

— А ты знаешь? — зло усмехнулся Энакин, и взгляд его потемнел еще сильнее. Мост под ногами Оби-Вана посыпался горячим, оплавляющимся крошевом. Оби-Ван толкнулся, ловя поток Силы и вцепляясь в остатки радиовышки. Энакин прыгнул следом и приземлился на уровень ниже. Металл не выдержал: застонал натужно, подламываясь у основания и медленно опускаясь в кипучую лаву.

Оби-Ван замер. У него осталось три секунды перед новым прыжком. Три секунды, чтобы просчитать траекторию. Три секунды, чтобы подобрать слова.

Три секунды, чтобы просушить глаза.

— Разве тебе когда-нибудь было дело до Энакина? — Энакин ударил мечом по балке, подрезая ее. Свист лазера, скрежет металла. Башня стонала, падая в пламенеющую бездну все быстрей, и Оби-Ван чувствовал себя ею. Неотвратимо падающим комком металла. Он не успел ничего ответить и уже в полете услышал: — «Избранный» — вот, кто вас беспокоил. Бомба Силы в ваших руках. Вы боялись! — Энакин шел по горячей земле, и круговые взмахи его меча оставляли незаживающие желтые следы на ней. — Боялись дать мне волю. Научить меня. Но и отпустить боялись.

— Энакин... — Оби-Ван чувствовал удушье. Не Сила сжимала его горло и не чужие руки. Но дышать он не мог, только хрипеть: — Может, я плохой учитель. Очень плохой. Прости меня. — Он медленно пятился, отступая все дальше. Он хотел отдалить новый бой, насколько мог. Навечно. — Но мне никогда не было дела до «Избранного». Я любил Энакина Скайуокера.

Энакин рассмеялся. Оби-Ван скривился, борясь с зарождающимся в теле ужасом. Этот смех продирал до костей: колючий, резкий, злой. Скребущий горло тому, кто смеется. Больной.

— Мальчишку, чьими руками вы просто решили свои проблемы? Которого взяли с собой из-за анализа крови?

— Нет. — Оби-Ван снова заблокировал удар и оттеснил Энакина на шаг, давая себе возможность договорить: — Того, кто сражался со мной бок о бок. Того, кому я мог доверить свою жизнь, закрыв глаза и не глядя в Силу. — Энакин сжал рукоять меча сильнее и шумно рычаще выдохнул, сверля взглядом подбородок Оби-Вана, но не поднимая глаз выше. Он не сделал нового рывка, и Оби-Ван заговорил быстрее: — Того, кто вместе со мной смотрел на звезды и видел там больше, чем источники света. Того, кто видел их не только в звездах.

Энакин посмотрел на свой меч и заговорил. Тихо — теперь Оби-Ван едва различал его слова за бульканьем голодной лавы — и задумчиво:

— Доверял? Ты правда мне доверял?

— Разумеется, — опешил Оби-Ван. — Как никому.

— А смог бы доверять снова? — Энакин поднял голову. В его глазах отражался огонь объявшего завод пожара. Но там, в глубине, за вспыхивающими алым отсветами, плескалось темное море... боли.

— Ты можешь вернуться, Энакин. Ты всегда сможешь вернуться.

— Ты не ответил. — Энакин снова посмотрел на свою руку, крепко сжимающую меч. — Ты смог бы доверять мне снова?

Оби-Ван открыл рот, пытаясь наполнить легкие хоть чем-то кроме гари, пепла и острых осколков. Он пытался прислушаться к Силе, но она бушевала вокруг них сильнее клокочущей лавы, она била по ним так, что подсказки было не найти. Он пытался прислушаться к себе, но все, что он находил внутри себя, — это ошметки старого мира. Старого себя.

— Да. Смог бы, — произнес он наконец так же тихо. Потому что Энакин — разбушевавшийся, источающий Тьму и успевший пропахнуть смертью Энакин — был прав. Каждое из уже сказанных Оби-Ваном слов обратилось бы в пустой звук, если бы он ответил «нет».

— Тогда убери меч.

Оби-Ван выключил меч и уронил его на землю, разводя руки в стороны, поворачивая к Энакину раскрытые ладони. Бессмысленный для джедая жест, не меняющий ничего: ни возможности использовать Силу, ни возможности включить меч и вернуть его. Но сейчас — для них двоих — все было иначе. И дело не в маленьком преимуществе Энакина, а в том, что Оби-Ван раскрыл вместе с ладонями всего себя. Ни ментальных щитов, ни сомнений.

Энакин сделал шаг, занося меч над головой для резкого колющего удара. Рот его раскрылся в громком, оглушающем крике. Под ногами завибрировала земля, а омывающая островок лава крупно забурлила и взметнулась вверх жгучими столбами. Оби-Ван не шелохнулся. Сердце его обливалось кровью от каждого мгновения этого исполненного отчаяния и ужаса крика. Хрипящий рев раздирал физически, оставляя ссадины на скулах и предплечьях. Он и Энакину царапал горло, сажая его голос с каждым мигом, с каждым движением вперед — рукоять меча уходила все дальше, набирая силы для удара, пока сам Энакин приближался.

Меч вошел в землю под ногами Оби-Вана по самую рукоять, и вместе с тем до боли давящий на барабанные перепонки крик захлебнулся сам собой. Только тихие всхлипы слышались от скорчившегося на коленях Энакина. Они продолжали всаживать в грудь иглы. Не Силой. Не той.

Оби-Ван пошатнулся, но смог устоять. Он опустился рядом с Энакином и укрыл его своими руками, вжимаясь подбородком в макушку.

 

* * *

 

Корусант не ждал их, никого не ждал. Не мерцал привычными огнями. В столице был объявлен траур. Таинственный лорд ситхов расправился с половиной Совета Ордена джедаев и самим канцлером. Энакину не сказали, мертв ли Сидиус или смог бежать — его вели к Совету под конвоем. Оби-Вану не сказали тоже — не успели, он ни на шаг не отставал от Энакина с тех пор, как их ноги ступили на Корусантскую землю.

Даже в Храме приглушили свет, и воцарилась мертвая тишина.

— Смерть Винду, магистра великого, на твоих руках, — говорил только магистр Йода, но в голосе его слышались скорбь и мощь всего растерявшего себя Совета. Он повел носом и ушами, добавляя тише: — Много смертей сегодня, боль по Силе распространяется. И страх. — Затем он снова распрямился, продолжая речь. Тусклую, словно заранее выученную. Оби-Ван понимал, как родилось каждое слово в ней, но ему впервые в жизни казалось, что магистр не от сердца говорит и не от Силы, а уходит в тень регламентных формулировок: — Принимаем во внимание мы раскаянье твое, но членом Ордена Скайуокер больше быть не может. Изгнан ты будешь, — опустил он голову.

Оби-Ван не видел лица Энакина, но, кажется, знал, как тот синхронно с пальцами дернул бровями. Уголком губы. Ресницами прикрыл глаза.

Оби-Ван сделал шаг вперед и встал бок о бок с Энакином.

— Гранд-мастер Йода, я прошу вас отпустить меня из Ордена джедаев.

Йода нахмурился, вертя головой.

— Отпустить? Не рождаются джедаями рыцари, но ими умирают. Не могу я одобрить просьбу твою.

— Тогда я попрошу об ином: об изгнании.

Ки-Ади-Мунди чуть не подскочил в кресле, открыв было рот, но Йода остановил его жестом.

— Об изгнании?

— Во всех деяниях Энакина не может не быть вины его учителя, допустившего это. И если он заслуживает изгнания, я уйду вместе с ним.

— Гмм. Гмм...

Йода встал и, взяв в руки трость, обошел зал Совета по кругу. Он смотрел на опустевшие места, смотрел в глаза оставшихся магистров. Те шептались между собой, не в силах сдерживаться. Оби-Ван не вслушивался. Он слушал только шумное дыхание Энакина.

Йода вернулся в свое кресло.

— Удовлетворю я просьбу твою, Оби-Ван. Будете оба изгнаны вы. — На этот раз ему пришлось вскинуть обе руки, осаживая не только Ки-Ади-Мунди, но и Алли. — Но временным станет изгнание это. Смутное время настало, и мечи ваши не требует Совет оставить. Но разрешаем только для защиты от опасности использовать их. Не станете вы участвовать в миссиях джедайских, пока не позволит вернуться вам джедаев великий Совет. И собственных миссий назначить права не имеете.

— Мы укроемся в спокойном месте в ожидании приказов Совета. Прошу разрешить взять с собой несколько книг по целительству. Ни я, ни мой ученик не специализировались в этой области, но хотели бы потратить время отлучения на светлые дела.

— Мудрые решения принимает Оби-Ван, — тяжело вздохнул Йода. Ему не нравилось. Никому не нравилось. Но из погребшего тебя болота нельзя выползти рывком. И очиститься от въевшейся в кожу грязи тем более. — Даст Совет вам звездолет и книги, что просите. Покинуть через час Храм должны вы.

Оби-Ван поклонился в пояс. Энакин замешкался, но склонился следом, стараясь не быть выше учителя. Оби-Ван осторожно коснулся его пальцев и сжал их. Сам он считал, что его поступок уже все сказал вместо слов, и, пожалуй, сейчас именно Энакину стоило бы объяснять. Многое. Но Оби-Ван чувствовал, насколько холодны пальцы Энакина, и молча сжал их плотнее.

 

* * *

— Куда мы летим? — Энакин подал голос впервые, и он показался таким знакомым и таким новым одновременно, что Оби-Ван дернулся. Но не стал оборачиваться, ответив ровно:

— На Татуин.

— Это мое наказание? — голос Энакина сбросил несколько лет. А может, и почти десяток в интонациях. Оби-Ван набрал уже в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить. Про наказание. Про изгнание. Про Темную сторону, пропахшие вулканическим пеплом туники, обязанности, долги... Но вместо этого почувствовал возвращающееся в грудь тепло и рассмеялся. Легко и не разжимая губ, коротко, но все же рассмеялся.

— Нет, Эни. Не наказание.

Их звездолет приземлился ночью. Пустынный холод по своему обыкновению залез под плащи, но Оби-Ван с удовольствием подставлял уставшее тело этой сухой прохладе. Лучше мерзнуть снаружи, чем внутри. Когда они обогнули скалу, Энакин замер.

— Зачем мы здесь? Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Я? — Оби-Ван сел на землю, опираясь гудящей спиной на скалу. — Я ничего не собираюсь говорить. Думал, тебе есть, что ей рассказать. — Он махнул рукой в сторону поля.

Энакин развернулся и несколько минут молча стоял. Затем сделал первый шаг. Маленький и неуверенный, больше похожий на качание с пятки на носок. Но затем пошел — все уверенней. И рухнул, как подкошенный, у могилы.

Оби-Ван не пошел следом. Он остался сидеть и смотрел, как подрагивают плечи Энакина, жмущегося к занесенному песком надгробному камню. Оби-Ван не слышал, но знал, что Эни говорит: много, без умолку, потоком, роняя все ментальные щиты. Оби-Ван не всматривался в его сознание, до него эта волна долетела сама. Он хотел дернуть их забытую связь, передать по ней хоть какую-то частицу... но не позволил себе. Не его разговор.

Вскоре Энакин распрямился и сел на пятки. Его спина стала ровной и расслабленной — опустились плечи.

Оби-Ван решился потревожить Энакина от перетекшей в сон медитации только с рассветом, когда розоватые лучи первого солнца залили долину, неторопливо пробуждая в ней всякую жизнь.

Они поспешили скрыться.


End file.
